lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Pac-Man Deluxe
''Pac-Man Deluxe ''(also known as Pac-Man: Deluxe Edition) is a half-remake and half-new installment of the Pac-Man ''franchise. Developed by Locked Gaming Studios and published by Namco Bandai Inc., the game is a reimagination of the 1981 arcade classic game, bringing new ideas and combining old ones into a mix. The game is available on the 3DS Nintendo eShop. The game returns to the original maze game of the original game, with new different mazes that are connected and accessed once Pac-Man eat all the pellets. Points serves as this game's currency, the player can buy new game skins, new characters, new enemies and new content. Pac-Man can use several different power-ups by getting fruit and can also buy new upgrades. 'Gameplay' The game works similarly to the original installment, Pac-Man must eat all the pellets while dodging from the ghosts. Pac-Man cannot attack the ghosts, but if he eats a Super Pellet, the ghosts will become vunerable and Pac-Man will be able to eat them, but that won't make them disappear, instead they will retreat back and return a short time later. Each ghost has a pattern to catch Pac-Man, ' ' directly chases Pac-Man when he finds him, ' ' will find a way to ambush Pac-Man and is the least predictable ghost, ' ' directly follows Pac-Man but if Pac-Man turns against her, she will retreat and finally ' ' will run away most the time but just like Blinky, he will sometimes directly follow Pac-Man. The new stuff includes power-ups which are granted to Pac-Man when he eats a fruit: *Cherry will give Pac-Man, the ability to temporarily disguise as a ghost, the disguise will end earlier if Pac-Man is hit by a ghost, if he gets Super Pellet or if the ghost that Pac-Man is currently disguising as find him. *Strawberry allows Pac-Man to turn metallic, making him slower but immune to the ghost attacks. When going down, Pac-Man goes faster but when going up, he is more slower. *Orange gives Pac-Man the ability to shoot 10 pellets. Those pellets stun the ghosts for a short time. Eating more oranges will give Pac-Man more pellets. *Apple will make create a duplicate that will distract the ghosts for a short time. *Melon will give Pac-Man the ability to jump to avoid ghosts. He can be trapped on the ghost's spawning point. *The Galaxian Boss will spawn Galaxians to shoot the ghosts, putting them back to their spawning point, the Galaxians shooting pattern is random and not always will hit the ghosts. *The Bell will make the enemies stunned for a longer time than normal. *The Key will lock the ghosts in their spawn point until the level ends. The Cherry and Strawberry are the most common fruits, the Orange, Apple and the Galaxian Boss are the most uncommon and The Bell and the Key are the rarest items in the game. Those items can be stored for a latter use. Like in the ''Championship Edition, once one side of the maze are completed, another one appears in its place. Each maze has a number of "inside mazes" included which can be couned as levels. The game also has a Quest Mode, which requires the player to complete a maze within a certain condition (ex: "Complete the stage without using a power-up"). Points in this game serves a currency to unlock new characters, mazes or skins. Multiplayer is also available, ala Pac-Man Battle Royale. Characters *'Pac-Man (Classic)' - No special ability, available from start. *'Pac-Man (World)' - Makes the player start with the Melon and Strawberry items once each level start and he can also shrink down in size for a short time to avoid the ghosts, available after being bought by 1000 points. *'Pac-Man (Party)' - Gives the player the ability to take two hits instead of one, at the cost of not being able to use power-ups, available after being bought by 2000 points. *'Pac-Man (Reboot)' - This uses a different sets of power-ups, which you can see it here, available after being bought by 3000 points. *'Toc-Man' - Can put ghosts back to their respawn point by punching them, at the cost of being even more slower than Strawberry Pac-Man, available after being bought by 4000 points. *'Jr. Pac-Man' - Faster than normal Pac-Man, however cannot use any of the power-ups, available after being bought by 5000 points. *'Baby Pac' - Can roll to pass behind ghosts, however cannot use any of the power-ups, available after being bought by 6000 points. *'Professor Pac' - Can find hidden Super Pellets, when he uses power-ups, they last longer than normal, available after being bought by 7000 points. *'Pooka' - Can hide inside within the walls of the mazes, however cannot use power-ups, available after being bought by 8000 points. *'Chomp-Chomp' - Can bark to make ghosts go away, at the cost of not being able to use power-ups and being slower, available after being bought by 9000 points. Category:Non-Umbrella Games